Unconditional
by midnightstardust
Summary: Eren Jeager just wants to taste the freedom of going to college away from home...so why is it that when he finally gets a new place to live, he's under strict rule and punishment from a certain cranky tenant? ErenxLevi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Since I've only recently got into the fandom, this is my first ever Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fan fiction! It's a pleasure to meet all who will read this~! **

**Language Warning: There is cussing. **

**Now then, on wards to the story :D**

* * *

"...I don't want to go." A girl with medium length black hair stated, holding out the offending piece of paper in her hand like it was a used tissue. A few feet away, a smart looking blonde boy with clear blue eyes laughed from his spot on the floor.

"But Mikasa! Rose University_ personally_ sent you a scholarship to go to their school, it would be a waste if you didn't. I mean, it's almost the middle of the school year, why the hell would they suddenly be tripping over themselves to invite you? They obviously see talent! Besides, Sasha and Annie are going with you." The boy said matter-of-factly.

Mikasa huffed slightly, clutching the scholarship letter tighter in her hands before bringing it to her chest.

"That's true Armin...but I want to stay here at Wall Maria University. I don't want to be separated from Eren." She explained, her gaze moving to the brunet next to Armin who had been scrolling through his phone. When he didn't look up, Armin rolled his eyes and jabbed Eren with his elbow.

"Ow! What!?" The green eyed boy said irritably. _For a little guy, Armin is pretty strong..._he thought with a frown as he rubbed his side.

"Mikasa doesn't want to go to Wall Rose U. because she hates the idea of leaving you! Say something to her." Armin urged, giving Eren a look of encouragement. The boy with teal green eyes sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"There's not much I can say honestly, it's an all girls school so of course I can't attend." He stated bluntly.

The oriental girl looked a bit disheartened, making Eren look away nervously. She was his adoptive sister and they had been inseparable since they were kids, so he felt pretty bad about the whole thing. Armin stared on at the situation, worriedly looking between the two of them.

"Well look on the bright side Mikasa..." Eren brightened, "think of all the freedom you'll have!"

A scoff came from the male at the computer desk who had been silently listening the whole time. "What the hell would you know about freedom Jaeger? You still live with your mom!"

Eren's eyebrow twitched, "Why are you _still_ here?"

Jean smirked and ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "To be there for Mikasa in her time of need~"

"You mean to _stalk_ her, horse-face?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks." Eren replied and swiveled his head towards Armin and Mikasa. "You guys wanna go get something to eat? Oh but Armin, don't leave Jean alone in your dorm, he'll probably search up porn on your laptop."

"Oh I've had about enough of you-" Jean's insignificant rant was cut short when Eren's phone buzzed loudly. He fished his cell out of his pocket and walked into the hall, indicating that Armin and Mikasa should wait.

"Hey mom." The brunet said as he walked out of earshot from his friends. He didn't even have to check the caller I.D to know who it was.

*Hi sweetie, is everything okay with you guys?* His mother, Carla Jaeger asked pleasantly from over the phone. A smile found it's way onto Eren's face at the familiarity in her tone and he instantly found himself relaxing. "Yeah...we're going out to eat in a sec."

*And Mikasa? How is she dealing with the scholarship?* Carla asked, her voice getting significantly more serious. Eren furrowed his brow, trying his best to side-step the subject of school. "Uh...she seems to be taking it well I guess...?" He lied.

The sweet nature in her tone returned as she let out a relieved sigh,*That's good. I thought she would be opposed to going away for college while you go from home. She's always had a soft spot for you, you know.*

"Yeah." Eren responded halfheartedly as he wasn't really listening. Normally he didn't like to dwell on his college status and he'd normally redirect the conversation away from that topic when family and friends asked him about it. However, his mother had brought up a question that he had been pondering since his first year at Maria University. _Why did I choose to go to college from home and not from a dorm like Armin? At first I really wanted to leave and had planned on having Mikasa stay at home with mom. However, as we grew up some more I realized that wherever I go...Mikasa would follow. So I stayed. Although now, Mikasa has the opportunity to go somewhere that I can't-_

*EREN!* The brunet boy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Y-Yeah, i'm here..." He answered, switching the phone to his other ear. "Um...mom?" He licked his lips and trained his gaze on the floor, trying his best to word his next sentence carefully.

*Yes?*

Eren took a deep breath and frowned slightly, then opened his mouth to speak again. "How would you feel about me moving out and going to college from my own apartment?" There was nothing but silence on the phone for a while as Carla seemed to consider it. To be honest, Eren felt like a huge jerk. Their family had always been together, whether their father was there or not. Now suddenly everyone was going their separate ways, leaving their mother all alone in Shiganshina. And now, when Carla needed him the most, he was suggesting that he should move away from her.

How could he _not _feel like a jerk?

He bit his lip nervously out of habit, anticipating her reaction. _Would she laugh? Would she cry? Would she drive up here and open up a can of whoop-ass? The latter seemed unlikely but anything was possible with the females in his family._

"I'd be very sad..." Carla finally stated in a soft voice, "But I know you're growing up and need some space. Plus with Mikasa going away, you probably feel left out don't you? My little man...*

An embarrassed blush crept onto Eren's cheeks and he mumbled in a low tone, "Mom...this is exactly why-"

At that moment Armin's shout came from down the hall, "are you ready yet?" The blonde asked with a lop sided grin, a snickering Jean and a deadpanned Mikasa lingering behind him.

Eren yelped at the sudden noise before whispering to his mother with an embarrassed expression, "Okay, bye mom gotta go-"

*WAIT A SECOND YOUNG MAN!*

He flinched at the loud tone his mother used and nearly dropped the phone.

"Are you talking to your mom?" Armin asked from a short distance away as he raised an eyebrow. Jean held back a laugh before whispering something in Armin's ear, making the blonde's eyes widen.

Eren scowled as he flickered his gaze back to his friend and sister, plus Jean who was snickering lightly at him. _God. How old is he, five?_ Eren thought with a sigh and tightened his mouth into a hard line, "Yes mom?" He murmured while snarling at Jean who was childishly making kissy faces at him.

*Tell me you love me before you go~* Carla's light-hearted voice reverberated from the phone into Eren's ear. The brown haired boy's hand met his forehead in a perfectly executed face palm.

Suddenly Armin's high pitched voice pierced the awkward silence that followed."No, Jean don't-!"

"This is a perfect opportunity, I have to! GUYS PASS THE WEED!" Jean's laughter rang out clearly afterwards.

"Ugghh...CAN YOU NOT?!" Eren groaned and slid his palm from his forehead down over his eyes and mouth. The last thing he needed right now was to be reminded of how much of an asshole Jean was.

"DON'T HOG THAT WHOLE BOTTLE OF VODKA YOURSELF!"

*Eren? Sweetie, is there something you need to...talk about?* Carla's worried voice asked from over the phone. At this point Eren was pinching the space between his eyes at the bridge of his nose.

"Mom...hold on a second..." He pleaded as his patience decreased and his temper sky rocketed. Jean was clearly amused, milking this situation for all it was worth. Armin just shook his head and retreated to his dorm while Mikasa scowled and crossed her arms, following after Armin.

"EREN PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eren growled, finally snapping as he held the phone away from his ear.

When Carla spoke next, her voice was shaking slightly with confusion.*S-Should I be concerned?*

* * *

"You're a douche bag, Kirschtein." Eren announced with a deadpanned expression as he swirled a McDonald's french fry in some ketchup. Jean held his hands up defensively, though didn't utter a word against it. "Guilty as charged~"

"Seriously, that joke's been over since like...pre-school." Eren exaggerated, throwing his arms up in exasperation. The salt and peppered haired male only scoffed, biting into a freshly unwrapped McChicken. "Get over it Jaeger." Armin and Mikasa sat in between the two, knowing far too well not to get involved in their petty bickering.

"Why are we even here? I'm vegan, and McDonald's is like a greasy, obese, heart attack waiting to happen." Annie complained, brushing her light blonde bangs from her eye. Eren turned his head in her direction for the first time since they all gathered here, 'they' being the usual college friends you'd find anywhere.

Connie Springer, another friendly face from homeroom spoke up soon after. "Wait, what did Jean do? Fill me in man! We only _just_ got here."

"Did he steal your food Eren?" A brown haired girl named Sasha asked as she ravaged her fourth snack wrap for today. Jean seemed pleased with himself as he leaned back in his chair, "Well, if you want to know guys-"

"Noooo." Eren protested, groaning as he pretended to drown himself in his plastic cup of coke. As if on cue, Eren's phone played that specific ringtone that let him know it was his mom that was calling. He let loose another groan as he pushed out his chair and got up. Jean's eyes followed him, "Hey look! Another opportunity-" He stopped mid sentence when he felt his arms being dragged down by Armin and Mikasa.

"I was only kidding!"

* * *

"Hello?" Eren answered as he stepped outside into the cool breeze. He leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his jean's pocket, waiting for a response from his mother who was probably busy or something. It was okay, he would wait. A second later, her voice sounded from the other line, her mellow tone once again calming him down like it always did.

*Oh! Oops, I had it on mute...silly me.* Carla chuckled, and Eren could practically see her face which crinkled with smile lines every time she laughed. He rolled his eyes playfully at her blunder, waiting for her to continue.

*So, guess what Eren? You're in major luck! Since you've told me about it, I took the liberty of going apartment hunting.* Eren's eyes widened at this, he expected her to accept it, yes. However, he didn't expect her to go the extra mile and actually _look _for an apartment for him.

*Well that didn't work out...so I called a friend. Remember Mr. Hannes? Well, he recommended me this place and it seems decent. Although it's a one room place in which you have to share the living room and kitchen with other tenants...would you give it a try?*

Eren couldn't believe it, his heart practically leaped into his throat. He was getting his own place! And it didn't matter if it was small, or cramped, or whatever! A larger place would have been a hassle anyway, he nodded with a giddy expression, forgetting that she couldn't see him. Soon after realizing that, he cleared his throat and made a sound of approval.

*Great! I'll send you the contact information.*

Eren couldn't hide his exuberance as he smiled, "Okay, that'll be great. Thanks mom."

*Alright. Love you sweetie, bye*

After saying his farewell, Eren hung up the phone with a poker face as he stared out at the parking lot of McDonald's. His straight face slowly but surely shifted into an elated grin as he ran back inside through the glass doors, eager to tell his friends about it. He could have jumped and clicked his heels together right then and there if doing so wasn't so embarrassing...but then again, not even Jean's teasing could bring him down right now.

* * *

Eren's eye twitched slightly as he stared up at the pristine white and blue castle-like structure that _obviously_ must be standing in the way of the crappy rundown apartment his mom had lead him to believe would be his new residence. The building was practically secluded, and it took Eren an eternity to actually find it, seeing as it was located off the main road. He asked multiple people for help and when he told them the address, a lot of them either didn't know it or told him that he couldn't miss it. No one had actually _lead_ him there though, he had to discover it for himself. Then when he did find it, he was shocked to see a tall opulent looking house surrounded by lush green vegetation.

It looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale book.

"Thi-This can't be it right?" Eren re-checked the address for the eighth time since his arrival, wondering if this was the actual place. His thoughts were confirmed when a voice called out to him.

"Eren? Eren Jaeger?" A young woman with ginger hair called from the front door of the building. She held a broom in her hands and looked at him with curious eyes. Eren could only curtly nod at her as his jaw dropped. _Oh my God this is it...this is the place..._

Before he knew it, he was inside the large and lavish house, walking side by side with the young lady. After noticing the presence of an uncomfortable silence because of their initial meeting, the ginger haired girl spoke.

"H-Hey! My name's Petra. My dad owns this place." She provided, offering a hand for Eren to shake which the brunet promptly took. "Eren Jaeger. Oh- wait, shoot...you already knew that didn't you..." He nervously responded. Petra laughed a bit and seemed relieved that Eren was actually capable of human interaction and speech.

"So, you're the person that Mr. Hannes recommended? Any person who's a friend of his can have a room here anytime." Petra announced jovially, making Eren brim with delight.

"So, that means I can-"

"You'll obviously be paying rent though." She elaborated, with a deathly serious expression. This surprisingly made Eren laugh. "Of course." Petra's smile returned at this and she laughed as well, "So I guess I'll show you around." She took his hand and pulled him throughout the large house, a surreal expression plastered on his face.

Petra dragged Eren everywhere, pointing out places like a tour guide and even checking back to make sure he was listening. "The vacant room that will soon be yours is over there if you wanna check it out. Oh! There's a common room in the hall, there are snacks and stuff in there too." She exclaimed cheerily. Eren could only grin at her enthusiasm, even though usually he would be off-put by someone that was so happy all the time. Petra wasn't overly excited and super bubbly, yeah she was congenial, but she was a bit more subtle. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he could relax around her.

Eventually she had to run off so he nodded and thanked her, deciding that he'd go explore on his own a little bit. He was aware that he would be living with other tenants in close quarters so he wondered if he'd meet them today. Though he doubted how a place this big could count as 'close quarters.' He started making his way over to the bedroom that Petra informed him was vacant. When he creaked open the door he realized that it wasn't just empty, but also very clean. It was as if someone had been constantly dusting the room, despite the fact that it had remained unoccupied. As Eren walked in, he opened the windows and let in the light from outside. He then examined every aspect of the room to see how well his furniture and stuff would fit in.

As far as he could tell, the only downside to this room was that it was a bit cramped compared to the other parts of the house.

"I wonder if all the rooms are designed small for a reason..." Eren wondered aloud, shrugging slightly as he went over to a closet he hadn't seen at first. He checked out the inside, noting that it was a walk-in style closet before grinning. The room itself wasn't much, but it was his first sign of stepping into the world of adulthood.

He dusted his hands off when he exited his room-to-be, checking out the information that was on the paper his mother gave him. Eren noted that the amount he had to pay for rent wasn't written anywhere on it and he raised an eyebrow at this oddity. He then shrugged it off and decided he'd just go ask Petra. He stepped back into the hallway by the common room where he last saw her and called out.

"Excuse me, Petra? Can I ask you how much-" He stopped his sentence abruptly when her absence was clear."At this point i'm just talking to myself."

He sighed and walked into the common room, lured in by Petra's earlier promises of snacks."Whoa...this place is spotless. The janitor must be freakin' magical!" Eren noted as he scrutinized the room. He sat on the black leather couch that was there which starkly contrasted with the beige carpeting. He then eyed a plate of cookies that sat on the coffee table which must have been freshly laid out or else he would've been attracted to the amazing smell earlier. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned forward and grabbed one, munching on it in delight._ Could this place get any better?_ Eren thought, _my compliments to the chef or baker or whatever!_

"What the fuck! I just cleaned that couch you slob!" The brunet boy stopped in his tracks and looked up, hearing the angry voice. He instantly spotted a short black haired young man with a brooding expression on his face, his hands on his hips in the sassiest position Eren had ever seen. Eren blinked several times as he remained immobile, unsure of what to do.

"You just gonna sit there with cookie crumbs all over your face?" The black haired male growled and glared daggers at the brunet.

Eren had expected a lot at this point, especially living in a house this extravagant. Though what he didn't expect was getting an earful from someone he hadn't even met. If he wanted to get shouted at for eating food on the couch, he'd go home to Shiganshina to his mother. His ever present temper was rising, Eren suppressed it however, and brushed off the other male's disposition. _Who knows, maybe he was just having a bad day?_

"Oh! My bad." Despite what Eren thought, he raised an eyebrow at the caustic attitude of the man and absentmindedly brushed the cookie crumbs off of his mouth and shirt, causing them to fall forlornly to the couch and floor.

"The hell are you doing?!" The man swiftly walked over, yanked Eren up as easily as if he were a kitten and brought out a dirt devil hand vacuum, sucking up the leftover crumbs.

"Next time maybe you should actually try to eat ALL of the damn cookie instead of having it disgustingly strewn all over the freshly cleaned carpet, you filthy brat." With that the man stomped off, slamming the doors to one of the rooms closed. Eren stared after him wide eyed, a little bit shocked to be honest. Vacuum noises could be heard a few moments later and Eren shrugged for the umpteenth time today. _Note to self...don't fuck with the temperamental janitor._

* * *

**A/N- That's it for now, I'll see you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Getting settled

**A/N- Another update~! :D**** Thanks to garrasgothqueen, Nata-alias-Nino, monkeymillionair, Mazura, Lovely-Ice, Laineybug07, and AspergianStoryteller! **

* * *

It was the day after his initial meeting with Petra, and Eren spent his last night at his mother's house yesterday. They had celebrated together with a small family-only party which consisted of Eren, Carla, Mikasa, and Armin. They celebrated Carla's health, Armin's good grades. Mikasa's scholarship, and Eren's new home. The whole party really only consisted of food, laughter, and tears as they said their farewells before parting ways for a while. Armin had a test so he left to go study, while Mikasa had to leave early in order to make it to Wall Rose U. which was hours away, leaving Eren and Carla both exhausted physically and emotionally. Eren woke up that morning with a groan, having stayed up all night to help his mother clean up after the party. The green eyed boy looked up at the cream colored ceiling in his tiny (now empty) bedroom, blinking up at it with a surreal expression.

_Today was the day. He was finally moving out._

He got out of bed, though not before promptly falling on his face after tripping over the side.

"Eren! Sweetie, you okay? I heard a thump..."

"Ow..." Eren whined and rubbed at his nose, checking for any sign of injury. When he saw that he was alright, he knew that his mom would burst through the door at any moment if he didn't answer her. "Um...i'm fine..."

"What was the noise then?"

The brunet bit his lip, not wanting to tell his mom the embarrassing fact that he basically tripped on air. The woman was already skeptical about him having to control rent and school at the same time, why worry her more by letting her know that he can't even control his own feet?

"I..uh...a bird smacked into the window." Eren immediately facepalmed afterwards, berating himself for coming up with that stupid response. He let out a breath of relief when his mother chose to just dismiss it.

"I hope I actually remember the way this time...hell, even the movers couldn't find it. Who builds a house like that so far out into the wilderness anyway?" Eren grumbled, tugging on a gray T-shirt and a pair of jeans. After brushing his teeth and then combing through his hair which stuck up in all directions, he was downstairs, ready to go to the house a second time and get settled in.

"Have a safe trip, my grown little man!" Carla giggled, pulling her son into an embrace. Eren griped at being hugged but kissed his mother's cheek before leaving this house in Shiganshina as it's resident for good.

* * *

The brunet sighed to himself as he walked along the foreign, yet strangely familiar grassy path that lead to the out of the way house. He looked up at the structure that (As he described it before) could probably easily be mistaken for a castle. As soon as he neared the place he began scanning the front yard for any signs of Petra. He noticed before that the ginger haired girl would sometimes be sweeping out at the front, tending to the small flower beds, or weeding the garden. He was disappointed to see no sign of her, instead walking right up to the door and using the pair of keys he had received during his last visit.

"Which one was it..." Eren mumbled and squinted at the three keys that were on the ring. It's funny, Eren never really liked using keys in the first place...and now he has to use _three_ of them everyday for _three_ different doors. His dislike for the metal objects goes way back, to childhood even. While he was still living at his mother's house, he'd always have Mikasa or Carla open the door for him whenever he went out and wanted to come back in. This habit got so bad that even his father, Grisha Jaeger, noticed it. When asked, Eren only responded with, "fishing the key out my bag is a real hassle." This caused his father to string the house key onto a chain, forcing Eren to wear it around his neck so he couldn't complain. Eren groaned about it at first, stating that it was girly and stupid to wear his house key as a necklace...though quickly he grew used to it and still wore it around his neck to this day. He grinned as felt into his shirt for the golden colored key, unbidden memories flowing back to him.

"Oh, Eren...you were out here?" Petra's voice suddenly filled the boy's ears and he looked at the girl who now stood in the doorway. "The movers are all done taking your stuff to your room."

"Y-Yeah...thanks." Eren stuttered, quite taken with the pretty sundress that the girl was sporting. _Hey! Is it so bad to think your landlord's daughter is pretty?!_

"Are you coming in for tea? I just made it this morning." Petra explained, not even giving him a chance to answer before tugging him inside. As he was pulled in his eyes examined the place, noticing that it was just as clean as yesterday. Maybe even cleaner.

He pulled up one of the white wooden chairs that were positioned at the table, eyeing the porcelain tea cup with steam rising from it that Petra placed in front of him. He watched as she took the seat directly across from him and sipped the warm drink. "So." The orange haired girl started, grinning from over the rim of her cup. "Let me tell you more about this place Eren." She eyed him warily, as if he would get scared and run away. The brunet however, was curious, and nodded his head in a gesture for her to go on.

* * *

"There are four tenants alone, including myself that are living in this gigantic house? That's _a lot _of space for just four people." Eren marveled.

"You, Hanji, Levi, and I." Petra informed. The brunet's eyes narrowed when he heard Levi's name. It hadn't been long before Eren found out that Levi was in fact _not_ the janitor here, and was actually a tenant. And to be honest he wasn't all sunshine and lollipops about it. He raised an eyebrow, still in slight disbelief. "So, you're telling me that black haired guy really isn't the janitor?"

Petra seemed to deadpan at his question, though it was hard to tell when she had a teacup to her mouth. "No, Eren. He isn't."

"So he actually _likes_ to clean? And he does it all for free? That is so weir-"

"Hey Petra!" A sudden voice called, one that was obviously laced with exhaustion. "Do we have anymore toilet paper?" Whoever it was, the person was making their way to the kitchen. Eren turned around to face the person when he recognized the voice as female and spotted a tall woman with brownish hair and glasses. She was dressed, frankly immodestly. Eren could have sworn he blushed from head to toe before looking down. When Petra looked up, she choked on her tea and set it down on the table's surface with a perturbed expression.

"Hanji! Can you not walk around in just a tank top and underwear?" The orange haired girl stated in a distraught tone. The woman now identified as Hanji rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Well you're a girl, and Levi doesn't care so..._anyway,_ who's this cutie?"

Eren guessed she was referring to him.

"I'm Eren." He responded blankly. Hanji went wide eyed and gasped immediately. "You're a BOY?!"

Eren only blinked. "Yes."

"You're so young! I couldn't tell if..." He could see her eyes visibly light up from behind her glasses, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a smirk. "I see. I MUST WRITE ABOUT YOUR PRESENCE. YOU GREATLY SHIFT THE BALANCE OF YAOI IN HERE." She stated before winking at me and then turning around and retreating back to her room or wherever she came from.

"Oh okay." Eren shrugged, not having a clue what she was saying. Petra sighed greatly and picked up her tea again. "Don't mind her..."

Eren only nodded.

* * *

**~Timeskip~**

It's been a full two weeks since Eren first moved in, and he was glad to say that things were running smoother than he had expected them to. That is, until he woke up this morning and realized that the break from school was over.

"Why meeee..." Eren moaned into the pillow. After finally adjusting to life here, and the ridiculous distance it was from this house to the convenience store, now he had to trek his sorry ass all the way to Wall Maria university. Eren groaned again when he heard his phone beep, swiping it from off his nightstand and removing the pillow from over his face to read it.

"Armin?" Eren made a face at the text message he received from his long-time friend.

_You'd better be up getting ready. You lazy bum._

_-received 7:43 A.M _

"Wow, he sounds so concerned. Some friend..." Eren scoffed sarcastically, flipping through his other messages. Armin lives in the dorms at the university, what would he know of the struggle it is for him to make it over there to that Godforsaken school?! _He has no idea the things I've seen in the freakin' forest that surrounds this place.__  
_

Even though the house itself was built in a large grassy clearing, there were trees _everywhere._ If not for the path that was there, Eren would've gotten lost ages ago. He decided to brush off the text from his friend, knowing that it was just Armin looking out for him and making sure he wasn't too late...in the douche-baggiest way possible. Eren got up to go pick out clothes for his first day of school in a while. When he came back, he laid his clothes out on the bed and slipped on a pair of socks. It was then that the all too familiar ringtone came on again. The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed, a tired smile on his face as he pressed 'accept call' and made sure it was on speaker so he could get dressed and talk at the same time. "Hey mom."

*Morning Eren~!* Carla's voice chirped,*Have you had breakfast yet?*

"Nope." Eren responded blandly, cringing when he heard the annoyed tone in her response.

*Make sure you eat breakfast today!*

"Alright..." He muttered back at her. She would probably give him hell for it if she knew, but he'd most likely skip breakfast no matter what she said. That, or grab something unhealthy like doughnuts to munch on between classes.

*Good. Also, don't forget to come visit your poor old mom every now and then!*

"Don't worry, I know." Eren assured as he tilted his head over the side of the bed, causing his brown bangs to flip downwards. This was the only position he could put on pants. It was just a known fact. The boy with teal green eyes grinned when he stuck his legs in the air and casually slipped them on . Mikasa used to giggle and tease him about it when he was little, though he just thought of it as one of the many weird quirks that came with being Eren Jaeger.

"Alright mom, i'm gonna go get breakfast. I'll call you...maybe when I get home from school."

*Maybe?* He could practically see his mother raising her eyebrow in a sassy manner, as if daring him to repeat his last sentence.

"Definitely" He promised, causing Carla to hum in approval.

*Okay, I know you have to get to school. Bye honey.*

"Later." He replied, tapping the 'end call' button on his phone. He figured his mom would only stick to him like glue for the first month just out of paranoia. She'd probably back off sooner or later, and until she did, he would humor her. He got up, grabbing his bag after tugging on a white hoodie with a single green stripe that ran across the middle. Eren then padded over to his bedroom door and pulled it open. As he stepped outside, he noticed another figure just to his right, holding out a few creamy white envelopes.

Eren couldn't say he was happy to see the familiar face.

"Morning brat."

"Morning Leprechaun."

"Fuck off."

"Same to you."

Eren huffed as their little morning greeting ended and forced himself to look away from the man before his temper got the better of him. At first he was taken aback by Levi. What did you expect? The raven haired man first came off as a mysterious yet cool ill tempered super janitor. Now Eren really knew that he was just a grumpy neat freak.

Though lately, Eren noticed that they've fallen into a steady rhythmic pattern. All they did was constantly hurl insults at each other, most likely because it just made it easier to handle the other's temper. Having _two_ people with similarly bad attitudes living under one roof is bound to start wars. It probably didn't help that they'd get into a 'how-loud-can-you-slam-the-door-' match every morning. Eren remembered when they first met and he had called him 'temperamental' or something. Yeah, turns out he doesn't actually change moods all that easily. In fact, Eren realized that Levi no doubt had a limited amount of actual emotions...and that he was always stuck on angry. Hanji (Whom Eren was _still _trying to figure out) didn't mind but Eren swore that Petra was starting to look way older than she really was. He wondered if they were stressing her out and that she was too nice to say anything.

As Eren rounded the corner to the foyer, he couldn't help but notice the glare Levi sent his way before the small man stuck the morning newspaper under his arm and left. Eren could only stick his tongue out and glare after the departing male, hoping that maybe it would burn right through the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to garrasgothqueen, Nata-alias-Nino, monkeymillionair, Mazura, Lovely-Ice, Laineybug07, and AspergianStoryteller! :D**


End file.
